robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Normal Day at the Clinic
Pharma has been spending a lot more time working in the charity clinics lately. And with the amount of violence and unrest out there, the work has been like a relentless storm. But the doctors work tirelessly, doing what they can to save any who need it. Most aren't too surprised to find someone like Pharma there, after all he is one of the best physicians on the planet. But perhaps there are some who know him a bit more intimately, who might be. Is it just for the sake of reputation, or has he actually turned over a new leaf? As busy as the clinic has been, it's about to get a little more. Stepping inside through the front door is a hulking, chimeric beastformer (no not that one) with a body stretched across her back. The animal is naturally black with bits of white and purple accents but her paint has been covered in places by the vibrant pink lifeblood of energon leaking out of her passenger. An empty of no obvious account, his frame is stripped too bare to be easily identifiable and his circuits are slowly emitting an acrid grey smoke - caused by an overdose on boosters perhaps. The mech himself is offline, dieing - possibly dead already - but despite the dangerously pointed tail that arches over Overclock's back, there's no indication that she had a claw in his present state. Crouching to admit her form through the doorway, the red-eyed femme looks around for an empty circuit slab and her gaze stops on Pharma. There aren't any empty slabs at the moment, sadly enough. The clinic has been crazy busy. Pharma himself is hurrying about between patients, trying to save as many as he can. He spots yet -another- patient incoming and sighs. "I'm so sorry ma'am, but the ICU is absolutely full to the brim today....but, stick around and we'll see if something opens up in time, okay?" he pats her reassuringly. The black beastformer stares blankly at the medic with its red lenses and then walks over to the waiting area without a word. Overclock draws her tail in closer to avoid banging it on anything and lays down to wait. While watching the commotion of modern medicine in the open surgery area, she turns back to lick off some of the energon running down her side. Pharma quickly moves off to tend to other patients. If she keeps watching him, she'd observe him performing some pretty intense medical procedures like a four-way fuel pump transplant. Another patient is in dire need of a transfusion, and since there are not nearly enough donors, he ends up volunteering himself. Finally, one of the ICU occupants is stabilized, after a large transfusion and hurried welding. The doctor returns to Overclock and the empty with her, beaming though exhausted. "You're in luck! One spot open." he says, gesturing toward the empty slab. Overclock watches the medical work silently, her optics focused chiefly on Pharma though she does occasionally look at other staff. Any attempts to move her passenger to anywhere but an empty circuit slab are met with a growl and the beastformer herself takes a similarly dim view to anyone who tries to touch her. It doesn't seem like she's here to make friends. Once the good doctor clears space, she stands back up and walks straight to the empty table. Raising one side, she tilts her back toward the slab and tries to slide the empty off of herself. Her own plating is splattered with a few unsavory colours from the mech's fluids but there doesn't seem to be any damage on the bestial femme herself. Pharma's only got one new patient. Pharma sets to work immediately, working on stabilizing the mech's condition first. He hooks the patient up to several fuel lines for transfusions as well as monitoring equipment, then begins to do what he can to remove any foreign objects such an ammunition or shrapnel from wounds before beginning to weld the largest injuries shut first, hoping to prevent him from leaking out. He grimaces a little. This doesn't look good. "Primus this is a mess. Not sure if there's much I can do, but I have to try." With her charge in the medic's care now, Overclock sits down at the head of the slab and watches Pharma work from a front row seat. Having not backed up much in the process, the beastformer might be in the way. Maybe she is in the way, but Pharma pays it no mind. Quickly, he works to stabilize the mech, and despite his former reserverations, he is able to successfully do so. He'll probably need some more in-depth operations later on to get him back to full, but for now this will have to suffice given the workload. "Well he's stabilized at least. He'll probably need a few operations for replacement parts and new circuitry in places but we will take care of that once time allows, not to worry." As the procedures wear on, the beastformer watches with a sense of agitation. Whoever the empty is she doesn't want to lose him and once Pharma declares the operation a success, her mouth opens wider in what's probably meant as a smile. That it exposes a glowing red interior, Overclock doesn't seem to care What was that the recent studies said about beastformers and sentience again? "He -should- make it, barring any major complications. But you know how that can go." Pharma says with a sigh. A few technicians hurry up and begin to carry the empty to another ward, presumably where some of the main operating rooms are. "Now is there anything else I can do for you, ma'am?" Overclock stares back as her jaw shuts again. The beastformer thinks for a moment, her tail drooping, then shakes her head once and turns to walk back out of the clinic. Pharma gets right back to work once she leaves--there is still much to do!